finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drain (ability)
.]] Drain is a recurring Black Magic spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. The caster absorbs HP from the target to refill the caster's HP. Like healing magic, it works in reverse against the undead. When it is cast upon the user, it will always miss. Although this spell is exclusively reserved to mages, a weapon known as the Blood Sword, which is typically available for Warriors, acts similar to the spell when used to inflict damage. Drain has 3 levels as of Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, including Drainra (otherwise known as Drain+) and Drainga (otherwise known as Drain++). Appearances Final Fantasy II Drain is a Black Magic spell which transfers HP from one or all enemies to the caster. This is reversed when casting on the undead. The amount of HP transferred depends on the spell level. Any character can learn Drain by having them use the Drain Tome (Drain Scroll in Final Fantasy Origins). Drain VIII is used by Sorcerer and Wizard, while Drain XVI is used by Astaroth, Hecteyes, and Mega Parasite. Final Fantasy III Drain is a Black Magic level 7 spell that can be bought in Doga's Village or the Invincible for 20,000 gil. It has a base power of 160 and is Recovery elemental. It can be used by Black Mage, Sage, Magus, and the Onion Knight (3D). It is also an enemy ability used by Doga's Clone, Doga, Echidna, Garm, and Gomory. On the NES, the spell is bugged against undead targets, in which it will neither harm nor heal the undead, and will not harm the caster when used against undead. Final Fantasy IV Drain is a Black Magic spell, usable by Rydia (level 36 in 2D versions, automatically as an adult in 3D versions), Palom (level 26), Fusoya (default), and Tellah (after Cecil becomes a Paladin). It has a casting time of 3 and costs 18 MP in 2D versions (15 in 3D versions) to cast. It has a spell power of 20 in 2D versions, and an accuracy of 100% (70% in 3D versions). It can be used by Bloodbones, Succubus, Blood Eye, Zeromus EG, and Golbez. In the Easy Type version, the casting time was reduce to 2 and increase the base power to 80. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Drain is a Black Magic spell that absorbs HP from one target and restore own HP at the cost of 18 MP. It is learned by the imposter Rydia (level 36) and initially by Palom and Rydia. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Drain is a Black Magic spell that costs 18 MP to cast and is learned by Fusoya (default), Palom (level 29), Golbez (level 35), Rydia (level 36), and Leonora (level 36). Final Fantasy V Drain is a level 4 Black Magic spell. Black Mages can cast it as a spell, although Mystic Knights can also cast it on their sword to the same effect. It costs 13 MP to cast, and can be bought for 3,000 gil in Regole, Castle of Bal, Quelb and Castle Surgate. It can be used by Apanda, Byblos, Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Farfarello, Fury, Magissa, Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Catoblepas, and Soul Eater. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Poltergeist. Drain is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Final Fantasy VI Drain is an Attack spell taught by the Esper Ifrit at a rate of x1, and is learned naturally by Terra Branford at level 12. It costs 15 MP to cast, has a power of 38, a hit rate of 120, and is vulnerable to Runic. Also, Drain cannot be reflected. Coco, Cloud, Kefka (first battle), Level 40 Magic, Magic, Nightwalker, Ultros in the second battle, and Zurvan can cast this spell. Final Fantasy VII Though not a spell usable by the party except by using a Vampire Fang, Drain is a spell used by Ghost, Gi Nattak and Godo. The ability, however, can be utilized by the player through the use of the HP Absorb Support Materia. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- HP Absorb is a Materia that allows the user to absorb damage dealt as HP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Drain absorbs a small amount of HP from an enemy. Drain is a rank 2 materia that costs 16 MP to cast. Drain can be created via Materia Fusion, found during missions, and bought from Sector 8 Materia Shop for 5,000 gil, obtained as a reward for completing mission 5-1-4, stolen from G Smasher, or found during mission 2-1-6. Final Fantasy VIII Drain steals HP from the enemy and heals the spellcaster. The effect is reversed if the spellcaster is under the Zombie status. It is a fairly elusive spell, but can be powerful when junctioned onto ST-Atk-J. Physical attacks heal the attacker by 1% of the damage dealt per junctioned Drain, up to a maximum of 100%. Some enemies are resistant to the Drain effect. They take full damage from the spell or attack, but the attacker will be healed for less, or none at all. Curiously, a character afflicted with Berserk will only drain HP based on their base damage, excluding the 50% damage increase from Berserk. Casting Drain in battle doesn't affect compatibility with Guardian Forces, and is one few spells at that. The Guardian Force Pandemona learns the ability Absorb that functions similarly to Drain. Final Fantasy IX Vivi can cast the Black Magic spell Drain. It can be learned from an Oak Staff for 60 AP. It ignores Reflect, costs 14 MP to cast, and has a spell power of 32. It can't be reflected and works with Return Magic. The enemy Ghost can also use this spell. Final Fantasy X Drain is a Black Magic spell located along Wakka's path of the Sphere Grid but all characters can activate the node. It costs 12 MP to cast. The enemies Cindy, Coeurl, Coeurlregina, Dark Element, Dark Flan, Master Coeurl, and Nega Elemental are capable of casting this spell. Final Fantasy X-2 Drain is an Arcana ability for the Dark Knight dressphere. It costs 20 AP to learn and 8 MP to cast or can be used via the Covetous Garment Grid. If a enemy has the Reflect status and is hit with drain; the spell will rebound and drain HP from the caster but then restore the casters HP with said drain. Making it a no harm no foul spell situation. The Gun Mage ability Absorb has the same effect, but it absorbs HP and MP, not just HP. Aeshma, Arast, Cindy, Iron Giant (Fiend Arena), Precepts Guard, Phantom, Tomb, and Watcher-S can cast this spell. Final Fantasy XI Drain is a Dark Magic spell available to Dark Knights, Black Mages, Geomancers and Scholars. When used, it transfers HP from a selected enemy to the caster. If used on undead it simply has no effect rather than the effects being reversed. Final Fantasy XII Drain is a Level 3 Arcane Magick that transfers HP from one foe to the caster. Drain is unaffected by Reverse. Drain can only be cast when its required license on the License Board has been learned. It cost 18 MP to cast, and can be bought in Rabanastre, Eruyt Village and Mt Bur-Omisace for 3,200 gil. In the Zodiac versions, Drain is a Green Magick 2 license available in the Muthru Bazaar. It can be used by the four mage job classes, White Mage, Black Mage, Time Battlemage, and Red Battlemage. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Drain can only be cast by Ba'Gamnan and the Yarhi Atomos. Lancet, one of Llyud's abilities, has a nearly identical function. Final Fantasy Tactics Drain is an ability learned by the Templar job for 180 JP. It damages and drains HP from one target with a range of 4 for 12 MP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Energy Mace teaches Drain to the Sage for 100 AP. It costs 12 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 30, and has a range of 4. It can only target one unit at a time, and the damage dealt is capped at the target's Max HP. It cannot be reflected, but it can be countered by Return Magic, as well as having MP absorbed by casting the spell through Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Drain is an Arcanist spell learned for 300 AP from a Sleet Rod. It has a range of 4 and costs 12 MP to use. It transfers HP from the target to the user. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Drain is a drain-elemental attack that steals HP to restore the target's own HP. It has an attack power of 100 and it can be used by Fangpire, Leech, and Vampire. Two other attacks called Sucker Stick drains HP from one or both party members, and its used by Squidite and Phanquid. It has an attack power of 50. The last one is Dissolve which has an attack power of 100, an ability used by Jelly and Ooze. Final Fantasy Legend III Drain is a Black Magic spell deals damage and absorb an enemy's HP. It cost 32 MP to use, and it can be bought for 18000 GP in Knaya (Pureland). Drain is also an enemy ability that drains HP from one target and doesn't cost any MP to use. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Drain is a Dark Magic spell. Drain costs 2 AP to cast and it has a spell power of 5. The spell can be given to any character by having a Drain Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased for 1,500 gil in Urbeth after darkness has flooded the world. Shaman is a good job when equipped with Drain, and when used coupled with Ritual and Hex, the Shaman is able to drain HP from all opponents, meaning they are unlikely to need any healing. Bravely Default Drain is a level 4 Black Magic. It absorbs HP from one target. Note that both the user and target will take HP damage if used on an undead enemy. It costs 8 MP to use. It can be bought in Starkfort for 1600 pg. Drain is a level 4 Sword Magic. It imbues a weapon with an HP absorb effect for ten turns. Attacks with this weapon will absorb HP from the target. It costs 1 MP to use. It can be bought in Starkfort for 1600 pg. Bravely Second: End Layer Drain is a level 4 Black Magic for the Black Mage. It absorbs HP from one target. Note that both user and target will take damage if used on an undead enemy. It cannot be reflected. It costs 8 MP to use. It can be bought in Yunohana and Chompshire for 3200 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Drain is a Black Magic ability with a Rarity of 2☆. It steals HP from one target, it can initially be used twice and honed to Rank 5. It can be created by using Black Orb x5, Dark Orb x8, and 5000 gil. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius ''Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Drain is an active, dark-elemental attack that allows the user to absorb HP from a single target for 4 AP. It can be used by Coeurl, Ice Bat, and Kuza Kit. Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Drain is a Lv. 4 spell that costs 3 SP to cast and attacks three grids forward. Other appearances Kingdom Hearts series Drain is the ability of the Search Ghost card in and , in is the Level 2 effect of the Maleficent D-Link, and in as an ability of the Metal Chocobo Ag and Ultima Weapon >>> Keyblades. Drain recovers the user's HP when they deal damage to enemies. In , it appears as a support magic ability that allows HP to be drained with each basic attack. Gallery FFII NES Drain.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Drain1 PS.png|Drain1 in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Drain8 All PS.png|Drain8 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Drain1 All GBA.png|Drain1 cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Drain16 GBA.png|Drain16 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Drain.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Drain All.png|Drain cast on the enemy party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iPod Drain.png|Drain cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIII NES Drain.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Drain.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIV SNES Drain.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Drain.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Drain.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Skulnant Drain ffiv ios.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS). FF4PSP Drain.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV TAY STEAM Drain.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Steam). Drain.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (PS). FFV iOS Drain.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFVI Drain.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI Android Drain.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS/Android). FFVII Drain.png|''Final Fantasy VII. FFVII HP Absorb.png|HP Absorb in ''Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Drain.jpg|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Drainra.jpg|Drainra in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. VIICC Drainga.jpg|Drainga in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Drain.png|''Final Fantasy VIII. FFIX Drain.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFX Drain.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Drain.png|Drain in ''Final Fantasy X-2. Absorb in FFX-2.jpg|Absorb in Final Fantasy X-2. FFXII Drain.PNG|''Final Fantasy XII. RW Drain.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Drain.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Drain.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Drain.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFMQ Drain.png|Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLIII Drain.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FFLIII Drain Ability.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Drain.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. Bravely Default - Drain.jpg|Bravely Default. DFFOO Drain FFVIII.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Drain.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Drain PS.png|Doga version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Drain R.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ®. FFAB Drain R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+). FFAB Drain - Krile SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFV. FFAB Drain - Sabin SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVIII. FFAB Absorb - Quistis SR.png|Absorb in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Drain - Krile SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFV. FFAB Drain - Sabin SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVIII. FFAB Absorb - Quistis SR+.png|Absorb in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Drain - Setzer SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Wakka SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFX. FFAB Drain - Setzer SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Wakka SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFX. FFAB Drain - Tidus UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFX. FFAB Drain VI - Leila Legend SR.png|Drain VI in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR Legend) FFII. FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFV. FFAB Drain - Sabin Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain VI - Leila Legend SR.png|Drain VI in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR Legend) FFII. FFAB Drain - Galuf Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFV. FFAB Drain - Sabin Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain VI - Leila Legend SR+.png|Drain VI in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+ Legend) FFII. FFAB Drain - Setzer Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Wakka Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFX. FFAB Drain - Setzer Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVI. FFAB Drain - Selphie Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFVIII. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+ 2.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFIX. FFAB Drain - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFX. FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+ Legend) FFIX. FFRK Drain Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Drain.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Drain.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Drain.png|World of Final Fantasy. CD2 Drain.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. FFFCD Drain.PNG|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. de:Saugen Category:Recurring Black Magic Category:Recurring Arcane Magick